The Grand Hotel
by ValdusKelly
Summary: The Grand Hotel has been reopened after 30 years. As people start staying they learn that this once great hotel. Is now again the center of unexplainable death in the U.S.


_**Chris Senecal**_

_**Introductory**_

**The wind knocking on the glass. Somewhere distant a faint scream can be heard. The laughter of children in the courtyard. A guy whistling as he locks the doors for the night. An empty abandoned hotel with no future and a hidden secret that few people know about. Owned by a man who can't let go of the property. Memories forgotten in the past. A sentimental attachment and an unexplainable loss beckons for him to stay. Slowly a cancerous tumor sends him to see his wife one last time, forever. One phone call would change that Hotels life forever. Ring, ring, ring. "Hi, this is the Hotel Management service how may I help you." **

"**Hello," replied a sinister voice with a dark tone. "I'd like to buy the Grand hotel." **

"**Sir, that hotel has been abandoned for over 35 years."**

"**I know," he replied "but I'll pay top dollar." **

"**One second," she replied. You can figure out the rest. It was bought and after 37 years the hotel was reopened and Nightmare Hotel was born again. (In case you didn't know the murders at the hotel stopped after the death of the previous owner) This hotel was a dangerous purchase, but that man knew what he was buying. His father was the man who had previously owned the hotel and believed by some people to have been the cause of the murders. For nothing bad happened until his father acquired it and now it belongs to the family once again. Embrace yourself for this is a tale not for the scared. If you get nightmares then put this book down right now. If you think your brave then do it. I DARE you to read this book, but don't say I didn't warn you. So if you are ready and I definitely know I am. Then flip to Chapter 1 and let the terror begin.**

_**The Hotel**_

**It was a crisp summer day and everyone was enjoying themselves. Rumors about the Grand Hotel reopening were buzzing around the town. Nobody knew who bought it and frankly know one really cared. All that mattered was that this small town finally had a hotel again and it meant more tourists would stop by. As night time rolled around a few passerby's entered town to see if they could find a place to spend the night. The husband wanted to keep on going, but the wife said they should just spend the night here considering that the next town was miles away and it might not even have a hotel. Deciding not to argue he pulled into the parking lot of the Grand Hotel. "Honey go check in," he said and then turned to go get the bags out of the car. He walked around to the trunk to unlock it, but couldn't find his keys. He bent over to see if he had dropped them when he noticed them dangly by the steering wheel. "That's odd," He thought to himself. "I know I pulled them out when I shut off the car." Shrugging he walked to the door to get his keys. Reaching his arm down to the door handle, he saw a dark shadowy face appear in the window. He spun around nearly falling over, but all that was there was the road and passing by cars. Breathing a sy of relief to opened the door. Reaching for what he thought was keys, tripped and landed in the car. "Ugh," he let out as his head hit the passenger door. Something was very strange as well the keys were no longer in the ignition. Instead they were lying on the parking lot. He was about to get out when the door slammed shut, and all four doors locked. "What the," He said as he tried to open the door. As soon as he reached for the door a second time the car started. It turned and headed full speed toward the gas station. With panic setting in he quickly looked around for something, anything to use. On the floor was a wrench and he picked it up as soon as he saw it. Nearing the station he smacked and smacked the car window. Shattering it he pulled himself out and fell to the ground. He managed to look back just in time to see the car and the gas station go up in smoke. "Holy shit," he screamed. He ran to the hotel flung the door open and nearly ran over his wife. "We have to get out of here," he cried. **

"**Why what's the matter," she asked looking at him kind of strange. **

"**The car just blew up and the gas station is on fire, come on we have to go now." **

"**Give me a minute," she told the hotel manager who by now was really confused. Honey, I don't know what you're talking about," She said walking to the door. "The car is parked right where we left it. **

"**WHAT," he practically shouted. He ran over to the door and there was the car, without even a burn on it. And the gas station, was untouched, not even burning in the slightest. "Impossible," he breathed. "The Car was totally destroyed." **

"**Come on, I think you must be really tired. Let's go up to the room." Taking one last look of confusion he followed his wife to the stairs. The stairs creaked with every step and he occasionally had to look down to insure himself that he wasn't going to fall. His name was Noel Cross and his wife was known simply as Serah. Although he forgot about his fear temporarily. He still felt like he may not have a nice night. Finally reaching the door he breathed a sigh of relief as Serah unlocked the door and headed in. He looked down the hall and saw a shadow pass by the light. He blinked and quickly shut the door. He walked over to the bed and lounged onto it without even removing his shoes. With one click of a switch he was passed out. 4:30 AM. Laughter came bouncing down the halls, as if little one's had been playing a game of tag. A knock on the door and Noel woke almost instantly. "Hello," he said. But nobody responded. Walking to the door he couldn't help, but notice that everything seemed out of place. He took another step towards the door and stopped. He slowly turned the knob and the door creaked open. He looked down the hall, but no one was there. Breathing a sigh of relief he closed the door. He jumped back almost instantly standing in the mirror was a bloody little girl. He spinned around so fast he almost fell down. But, once again no one was there. "What is going on," he nearly screamed but it only came out as a whisper. He took one step back and felt a disturbing presence as 2 hands slid up his back. I want you to be my daddy. A most unnatural voice said. Then she pulled him into the mirror. He started to fall. Down into emptiness. He couldn't scream. In fact he couldn't even breathe.**


End file.
